Anniversaire
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. C'est l'anniversaire d'Haibara, et la fillette scientifique a droit à une fête. Mais l'innocence des enfants ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier son passé.


**Anniversaire**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Aquarium » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Aï salua les parents d'Ayumi, les remerciant poliment et calmement – probablement trop calmement pour une fille de sept ans fêtant son anniversaire – d'avoir laissé leur fille venir à cette petite fête malgré leur dîner de famille du soir. Puis, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison du Professeur.

Cette fête avait été une véritable surprise, et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ne pas avoir deviné ce que les enfants, Kudo, Ran et le Professeur préparaient. D'abord, parce que ces enfants, certes très attachants, étaient incapables de garder un secret de ce genre plus d'une demi-journée. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir évoqué sa date d'anniversaire devant eux.

Kudo, Genta et Mitsuhiko étaient occupés à tester le dernier jeu inventé par Akase, tandis que le vieux professeur, confortablement assis sur un canapé, leur donnait des indications. Ran les observait de loin tout en commençant la vaisselle de la petite fête. Profitant de ce que personne ne lui prête attention, Haibara se faufila dans le coin de la pièce où était installé son cadeau d'anniversaire.

C'était un aquarium, de taille plus que respectable, rempli de poissons multicolores. Les enfants, Ran, Kudo et Akase s'étaient apparemment cotisés pour lui faire un seul, mais magnifique, cadeau. Mitsuhiko et Ayumi avaient voulu lui offrir une daurade en souvenir de la partie de pêche sur digue, mais avaient été déçus de ne pas en trouver à l'animalerie. Du coup, ils avaient opté pour ''des poissons colorés, parce que c'est joli et ça te fera sourire !'' d'après Ayumi.

Et Aï devait bien admettre que l'aquarium était magnifique. Elle s'installa devant, souriant légèrement des trajectoires aléatoires de ses occupants. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un peu ironique un tel cadeau. Après tout, Shiho Miyano était elle aussi restée prisonnière toute sa vie – jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne Aï Haibara. Elle se demanda si ces poissons étaient heureux, dans leur bocal rempli d'algues confortables et de rochers pour leur donner un faux sentiment de sécurité.

Elle secoua la tête. Cette interrogation était stupide : les poissons sont des animaux trop peu complexes pour qu'elle puisse leur appliquer le concept de bonheur.

Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête. Ran venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de déposer une assiette de gâteau sur la table basse.

''Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir mangé ta part. Je te l'amène avant que le Professeur ou les garçons n'aperçoivent une assiette abandonnée…'' déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Aï haussa les épaules. ''Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et je n'ai jamais été une fan des sucreries. Tant que le Professeur ne mange pas trop de gâteau, les autres peuvent se partager ma part.''

Ran fixa la fillette. Elle avait eu l'air étrange pendant la petite fête, oscillant entre une sincère, mais un peu trop contenue, et une sorte de mélancolie dès que les Detectives Boys regardait ailleurs.

Doucement, elle dit : ''Je suppose que tu aurais voulu que ta famille soit avec toi pour ton anniversaire. Le Professeur m'a dit qu'ils étaient désolés de ne pas pouvoir venir. Mais je suis sûre que tu les verras bientôt !''

Haibara laissa un sourire ironique flotter sur ses lèvres. ''Probablement.''

Après un léger silence, Ran lui demanda : ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ton anniversaire l'année dernière ?''

Hypnotisée par les mouvements des poissons, Aï répondit sans faire attention. ''J'ai eu le droit de passer la journée avec ma sœur. Elle m'a emmenée faire du shopping, puis on a passé la fin de la journée dans un café.''

''C'était mon cadeau, tous les ans. Pouvoir passer la journée avec ma sœur. Mais cette année…'' Haibara laissa sa phrase en suspens et arracha son regard de l'aquarium.

''Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En fait, j'espérais plutôt te changer les idées.'' S'excusa Ran.

''Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est agréable de fêter son anniversaire avec des amis.''

Après un nouveau bref silence, et avec un sourire étrange, Aï conclut : ''Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, peut-être que je retrouverai bientôt ma sœur...''


End file.
